


Waiting and Waiting

by kibasniper



Series: Femslash February 2019 [3]
Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Boredom, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February 2019, Introspection, Light Angst, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibasniper/pseuds/kibasniper
Summary: Lambdadelta isn't sure how many years it's been since she's last seen Bernkastel.





	Waiting and Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2019 based on the eighth prompt "Silent."

The Sea of Fragments is small for the two in love, but for one suffering, it’s a new layer of Hell.

Lambdadelta feels like she is sinking. She sweeps her hand through a collection of cold fragments, peering into lifeless worlds and boring characters. She wants to dive deeper, but surrounding her is poison. Nothingness seeps into her skin and chills her to the very bone, plaguing her sense of touch as she swims further.

There are too many fragments encompassing her. They drift by without a care, unknowing of the witch glancing at them. They’re engrossed in their own plays, each too flavorless for the witch to savor.

Her sighs wafts around her. The air too stale and refuses to change. She thinks she can cause a hurricane to rush through the sea, splinter the fragments into even more chaotic worlds to torture Bernkastel with should she ever find her, but she can’t bring herself to even lift a finger.

She’s terribly, terribly, terribly bored. Lambdadelta feels her eyelashes flutter, and sleep pulls at her. She’s tempted to sink forever and let whichever world would accept her to grant her a peaceful rest, but that temptation will have to wait.

Bernkastel may pass her. If she loses sight for even a second, she might miss her beloved. Bernkastel will soar far above her while she descends into lethargy, leaving her with the nagging fear that she will be forgotten, that Bernkastel will find someone new to play with while she’s torn apart by loneliness.

Every yawn she makes is hollow. She feels a little bit of soul leave her with each one. She thinks she can grasp the hot air and stuff it back between her lips, but her arms refuse to budge. She caresses the jagged fragments piercing her fingers, the cool pain almost pleasurable.

She isn’t sure how many years have passed since Beatrice’s game. She knows it’s been at least one year, but at this point, perhaps it’s been a thousand. Time means nothing to a witch of her caliber. She could have spent a thousand years in Beatrice’s realm without a hint of boredom, and the revelation makes her sigh even harder.

At least Bernkastel would have been caged with her. Then she’d really have some fun under Beatrice’s thumb.

Rolling over, Lambdadelta flinches. The caress of a cat’s tail brushes against her cheek, and she jerks upright, the rushing blood pooling in her head. Groaning as her head throbs, she slaps through fragments and darts after the cat, the only sound resonating being her heels crushing through worthless glass shards of broken words.

“Bern!”

She cries out her beloved’s name, but when she blinks, the cat is gone. Frozen, Lambdadelta lets the Sea of Fragments wash over her, filling her lungs with too much disgusting air. She reaches out, but no one comes to save her. Even her own cruel mind is playing tricks on her, and she wants to laugh until she hacks up her lungs.

There is no miracle as she sinks further and further, waiting for the chance to meet her beloved again.

Lambdadelta sighs, her eyes closing. She’s too bored to even care about the years or the games they’ve played together as nothingness stretches on into eternity.

“Well, I guess I’ll just keep searching for you, Bern, and that’s absolutely certain. No matter how long it takes, no matter how bored I get, I’ll find you again,” she whispers, a wicked sneer stretching into her lips, and she falls deeper into the sea.


End file.
